What's Your Name?
by peachie1st
Summary: PREVIEW: Troy and Gabriella split after high school, now out of college they return to Albuquerque for a reunion. What happens when they run into each other randomly and fall in love all over again, without realizing they’re each other?
1. The Plane Ride

**What's Your Name?**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

**Thank you everyone for being patient with me while waiting for this story to come out. So here it is chapter 1!**

**Gabriella's POV**

"Gabriella, you're going to miss your flight." I felt someone rip the covers off of me and I sat up into the bright sunlight.

"Ah, Margret you're blinding me." I shouted in defense.

"Well, I'm not the one who has a two pm flight to catch while it is already noon. You have to be there an hour early and it takes at least an hour with traffic to drive to the airport." My roommate shouted in defense.

"Come one Margret, we've only been out of college for a week and you are already on my case. I'll make my flight." I told her before rushing into the bathroom. I had been packed for weeks. I was slightly nervous but mostly excited. I was going to my high school reunion. We had just graduated college and I was looking forward to seeing everyone.

Let me give you a little background. I had kept in touch with a few of my old friends. Taylor and I still talked a lot on the phone. Unfortunately she left for Harvard while I decided to go to Stanford. Sharpay and I had become friends in high school and she would give the occasional call though we weren't nearly as close as Taylor and I.

I know this is what you all are waiting for. Troy and I broke up our senior year of high school. We both had different views on life. We were going different places and sometimes I felt like it was a one sided love. There I said it. I loved him. Though I've moved on, I do tend to have a tight qualifications list when it comes to the people I date. What can I say? No one can live up to my first love.

"Gabby, your cab is here come on." Margret, my roommate shouted at me through the bathroom door.

"I'm coming." I raced out of the door.

"Have a great trip." Margret said and I gave her a hug.

"Wish me luck!" I said before rushing out of the door. Some of you may be wondering why I need luck. Let's just say that the breakup between me and Troy wasn't very pretty and I would need all the luck I could get in order to see him without a fight breaking out.

After a long drive in the cab I finally reached the airport. After security I rushed to my gate and made it just as they were loading first class. I relaxed and waited before boarding the plane to Albuquerque.

I finally made it onto my plane. Making my way to my seat, I passed by a guy in the row across from me. Our eyes met and my hand reached out to rest over my heart.

We have now been sitting on this plane for a good half an hour. The guy in the row across from me kept looking over.

I saw him watching me out of the corner of my eye. He was cute, there was no denying that he had wavy, light brown hair and these amazing blue eyes, and I could just tell that he would come over.

Sure enough he got up and crossed the aisle towards me. While he was sliding into the empty seat next to me I quickly checked my breath and ran my hands through my hair.

"Hi" He said and I smiled.

"Hi" I returned.

"I don't usually do this, but you seem to have captivated me." He said flashing a large smile. I laughed. That was perhaps one of the cheesiest lines I had ever heard.

"I don't usually do this either, this meaning talk to guys who use incredibly cheesy lines. But in your case, it seems to be working." I giggled and he laughed as well looking slightly embarrassed.

"What are you doing on a flight to Albuquerque?" I questioned.

"I'm on my way to a high school reunion." He answered.

"Wow what a coincidence. I'm on my way to a high school reunion too." I replied.

"What a small world." He laughed lightly and we continued to converse about our lives.

After much flirting, an announcement came over the intercom. We'd be landing in five minutes.

"I know this is sudden, but I feel an odd connection towards you. Would you like to get together for some coffee? Are you going to be around next week?" The guy asked.

"I think I can make time for you." I suggested. We made plans to meet at a well known Starbucks in Albuquerque.

"Well, I guess I should get back to my seat. So I'll see you next week?" He asked.

"Of course." I responded. He made his way around and I called him back.

"I'm so sorry; I don't think I've gotten your name." I told him embarrassed.

"It's fine. I'm Troy." My heart stopped. What did he just say?

"Can you repeat that?" I asked him.

"Sure, I'm Troy." He said again. "What's your name?"

"Troy Bolton?" I whispered.

"That's right. Have we met before?" He said, surprise etching its way onto his face.

I can't believe I didn't see it. That hair, those eyes. Urg I felt like such an idiot.

"It's me. Gabriella."

**There you go. The first chapter is finished. Sorry it took so long. Things have been hectic. We are redoing our kitchen and the entrance to our basement where the computer is, is in the kitchen so I won't be able to get down and write for a couple of days. Please be patient with me. We are staining the floor and I won't be able to walk on it so that is why. I'll write more soon though. Please review so I know whether or not to keep going. Thank you!**


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I heard some news from a friend of mine that the link in the author's alert message wasn't working, so I wanted to send this out so people would be able to reach the first chapter. Thank you for being so patient.


	3. Author's Note SORRY!

I just want to let everyone know that I am continuing this story. I'm just really sorry it's taking so long. This has been a hectic summer but I will try to write more within the next couple of weeks.


	4. Mature Conversations

**What's Your Name?**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

Previously: "I'm so sorry; I don't think I've gotten your name." I told him embarrassed.

"It's fine. I'm Troy." My heart stopped. What did he just say?

"Can you repeat that?" I asked him.

"Sure, I'm Troy." He said again. "What's your name?"

"Troy Bolton?" I whispered.

"That's right. Have we met before?" He said, surprise etching its way onto his face.

I can't believe I didn't see it. That hair, those eyes. Urg I felt like such an idiot.

"It's me. Gabriella."

**Troy's POV**

My eyes flew open in shock and all I could do was stare at her. Now what do we do? My ex, the one I was worried about avoiding was the one I apparently had a date with next week.

"Excuse me sir, we need you to sit down and buckle your seatbelt for landing." A flight attendant said while pushing me back towards my seat. My eyes left Gabriella's and I sat down staring at my hands. What do I do? Do I go next week? Our date was planned a couple days after the reunion, I'd see her before. We'd work it out then I guess.

Once I had gotten off of the plane I headed to the baggage claim. I had only just left my gate when I heard her shouting after me.

"Troy! Troy!" She called and I stopped a turned around.

"What." I asked impatiently and her face dropped.

"I was going to tell you that I was glad we could get past our immaturity and hold a normal conversation, but I guess I'll just see you and your damn attitude at the reunion then." She glared at me and walked briskly past me as I stared at her. What had happened to Gabriella? Where was the girl who refused to argue, the girl who let me win all the fights, the girl who never swore, the girl who let me break up with her without a fight? This was not Gabriella, but this was the girl I used to love. I wasn't about to let her walk out of my life again.

"Gabriella!" I called after her and I watched her long legs stop in the middle of the hallway as I raced towards her.

"Where are you staying? With your mom?" I questioned and she looked at me with curiosity spreading all over her face.

"No, my mom is redoing some of the house; I didn't want to be a burden. I'm staying at the hotel on 4th. What about you?" She hesitantly asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Me too, my parents turned my bedroom into a gym and I didn't really want to sleep on a couch. Want to grab a cab together?" I told her and she stared at me oddly.

"Alright, let's get our luggage." Once we had everything we needed and I had called the cab company, she turned towards me.

"Where'd your bitchy side go?" She asked with her attitude.

"The same place as your saint side, out the window." I told her and she broke into a grin.

"You do realize that we still have a lot of crap to work out and I haven't forgiven you?" She said and I nodded.

"But it's like you said, at least we can carry out a normal conversation like mature people." I walked over to the cab that had pulled up and opened the door.

"Let's go." I said and she followed.

**There you go. Chapter 2. Well, the story is definitely turning out differently then I had thought. So that means my plans have changed. If there is anything you want to see happen in this story then let me know and I'll try and work it in. Please review!**


	5. A Glitch in Maturity

**What's Your Name?**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

Previously: "You do realize that we still have a lot of crap to work out and I haven't forgiven you?" She said and I nodded.

"But it's like you said, at least we can carry out a normal conversation like mature people." I walked over to the cab that had pulled up and opened the door.

"Let's go." I said and she followed.

**Gabriella's POV**

We had just arrived at the hotel and had checked into our rooms. Joy, they're right across from each other. Can you sense the sarcasm? Everything has been different since we found out that we were each other. I mean seriously the two people shamelessly flirting on the plane are gone, and it sucks. It is now raining so I should really start getting everything together for the reunion, starting with Taylor.

"Hey Gabby, what's up?" Taylor answered the phone.

"A lot, actually I met this really hot guy on the plane and so after we talked for a while I made a date with him. He's perfect." I started to explain.

"So what's the problem babe?" Taylor could always sense my mood through my voice.

"He's Troy." Was all I had to say before she told me she'd be right over. Soon enough my door was being knocked on and I let her in.

"Oh Gabby." She said while hugging me in the doorway. The door across the hall opened and I ushered Taylor inside.

"So did he find out you were you?" She asked and I silently nodded.

"It's really good to see you again. It's just like high school, sitting here talking about Troy." I told her while I hugged her.

"So what are you going to do?" Taylor questioned and I sighed.

"I think we're just going to ignore it and try to act civilized. I doubt we're going to go on that date, but neither of us has discussed it yet." I shrugged.

"Well, tomorrow's the reunion so maybe you'll talk it out then. Where's he staying?" Taylor looked at me.

"Right across the hall actually. We're going to share a cab to the reunion. We shared one here too." I explained.

"Everything's going to be ok. You'll work it all out. Now come on, let's go out. Come get changed, it's a Friday night." Taylor dragged me off of the bed and into the closet where I left my suitcase. Once she had decided on what I was going to wear, I showered and changed before we hopped into her car and drove to a nearby club. (Taylor moved back to Albuquerque after college)

After several drinks and a lot of dancing a guy came up to me. He was obviously drunk and soon enough we were dancing pretty closely. After only a minute though, the guy tried to put his hand down to my backside.

"Stop." I said before removing his hand. We went back to dancing until his hand grazed my thigh.

"I said stop." I grabbed his hand and pushed it towards him. We continued dancing until once more his hand hit my thigh.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him but he didn't stop. I was about to turn and leave when someone came up and punched him in the face. He hit the floor bleeding and I turned to see who it was.

"What do you think you're doing Troy!" I screeched at him and he turned to me obviously shocked.

"Saving you from a freak!" He responded and I was furious.

"I could have taken care of myself, this isn't high school." I yelled.

"I'm not the one who thinks it is high school. Telling someone to stop isn't going to help Montez." He said harshly and I grabbed his wrist before leading him outside. He had gone too far using my last name.

"You didn't need to punch him. I could have just left." I said furiously. A smug grin plastered onto his face.

"Ah, so the old Gabby isn't completely gone, still innocent are you?" He questioned still smirking and I hit him against the chest.

"Just because I have manners doesn't mean I can't swear or take care of myself." I hit him again. Seriously, who does he think he is?

"Then tell me Gabs, how would you have handled the situation?" He was silent waiting for me to answer.

"Don't call me that. I would have turned and left him on the floor before finding Taylor to leave.

"That's not handling it. That's running away." Troy said.

"You should know, that's how you face all of your problems." I shot back at him.

"Me? What about you? I wasn't the one who ran off to a completely different college instead of the one you were originally going to go to just to escape an ex." Troy told me.

"I wasn't the one that broke up with his girlfriend because he couldn't find the time between basketball to even call her. I mean really Troy; basketball was all you could come up with? I'm not blind, you didn't love me. Why couldn't you just admit it?" I screamed and he stared at me.

"What makes you think I didn't love you?" He brought his hand up to my face and I turned away.

"I need to go. Taylor!" I shouted for my friend who walked out the door at that moment and I steered her over to her car before she could see Troy. Glancing briefly over my shoulder, I saw Troy stand there watching me as I left.

**There you go! Chapter 3. I just wanted you all to know I really appreciate all of your reviews I have been getting. They make me want to write more. Please review! Thanks!**


	6. Working It Out

**What's Your Name?**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

Previously: "I wasn't the one that broke up with his girlfriend because he couldn't find the time between basketball to even call her. I mean really Troy; basketball was all you could come up with? I'm not blind, you didn't love me. Why couldn't you just admit it?" I screamed and he stared at me.

"What makes you think I didn't love you?" He brought his hand up to my face and I turned away.

"I need to go. Taylor!" I shouted for my friend who walked out the door at that moment and I steered her over to her car before she could see Troy. Glancing briefly over my shoulder, I saw Troy stand there watching me as I left.

**Troy's POV**

She just turned around and walked away. No answer, no recognition, no nothing. She ran away again. Just like always. She was always running away from me. Even when we were dating she'd run from me.

_Flash Back_

_"Troy stop!" Gabriella giggled as I continued to tickle her._

_"I don't think so babe." I replied. I bent down to kiss her and she backed up._

_"Troy we're in public." She reminded me._

_"So what? Everyone knows we're dating." I told her and tried to kiss her again._

_"Troy, I said stop. Come on we can do that later." She said._

_"I guess so. Look, I'm going to class, I'll see you after school." I said before turning around._

_"Just because I wouldn't let you kiss me you walk away. Way to be mature Troy. Come on, what's the matter with you?" She shouted. When I heard her start to cry I turned around towards her. I went to hug her but she just turned and ran. She didn't meet me after school. She didn't talk to me for a day before she finally came up to me. We acted like nothing had ever happened._

_End of Flash Back._

She ran from me then and she ran from me now. We have got to work on her manners. I laughed softly to myself before calling a cab and heading back to the hotel.

**Gabriella's POV**

Why did I yell at him like that? I mean, wasn't I the one going on and on about mature conversations? I just started screaming at him. Oh god, and when he asked that question. I just couldn't believe it. So he loved me great. Great job Montez, way to ruin a relationship. Troy's right, you ran away from him. I need to talk to him.

I silently walked towards my door and looked through the peephole. He hadn't come home yet. So I softly opened my door and sat outside at the bottom of his door waiting. We'd work this out and we'd do it now before the reunion. I can't wait any longer.

**Troy's POV**

When I finally made it to the hotel I walked quickly towards the elevator. I stood there staring, waiting for the doors to open when I realized I couldn't wait for the elevator. We needed to work this out now before the reunion. I turned swiftly towards the stairs and rushed up the four floors to my room. I didn't have to wait long though to see Gabriella considering I nearly tripped over her as she sat by my door.

"Took you long enough to come back." She stated as she pushed herself up off of the floor.

"Traffic was bad." Was the only thing I could think of to say. "What are you doing here?" I questioned her even though I was pretty sure I knew.

"We need to talk," She paused "About everything." I nodded.

"Do you want to come in?" I offered taking out my room key and quickly sliding it through the electronic lock. The door flashed green as I opened it and I followed Gabriella inside the darkness of the hotel room.

**Gabriella's POV**

Once we were settled inside we stayed quiet. No one said anything and it was starting to annoy me.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" I disturbed the silence and Troy's eyes bolted upward to meet mine.

"Well, excuse me but I'm not the one who wanted to talk." He retorted and grimaced.

"Bull shit, you knew we needed to talk too. Why else would you have raced up four flights of stairs? It may have been four years since we've last seen each other but I still know you better then anyone." I spoke as calmly as possible for someone who was very riled up.

"Fine we need to talk. Now that that's out in the open do you want to start or should I?" He fired at me.

"This is what needs to stop Troy. We were able to act decent to each other in the airport. Heck, we practically made a date on the airplane. Why does this sudden change of atmosphere ruin our progress?" I asked him and he listened to me intently.

"I don't know Gabby. Things have just been so different." He practically whispered and I smiled. Gabby, now there was progress.

"What made it different?" I questioned and he stared at me.

"Our history I guess. We both kept letting our past cut into the way of now. I'd really like us to be friends." Troy responded.

"I feel the same way. It has been great seeing you. I've missed you Troy." I said and he smiled as well. I couldn't take it anymore. So I got up off my spot in a chair and raced over to him where he enveloped me in a hug.

"I'm glad you're back." He whispered into my hair.

"Me too, but before we let our friendship come back together there are ground rules." I said and he sighed.

"I knew there was a catch." He said and I smacked him lightly on the arm.

"They aren't too bad just normal things. For instance, you need to let me take care of myself. No protecting me from guys and no following me around the minute I step into a bar." I was referring to the previous night and to a night back in high school when we went to a party at Sharpay's. The minute I told him I was going to get a drink he wouldn't leave my side for the rest of the night. Talk about claustrophobic.

"Deal, but my rule is no bringing back fights from the past. All it does is bother both of us." He told me simply and I nodded.

"Deal." I said and we shook on it.

**Chapter 4 is finally done. I'm sorry for the delay everyone. Let me know your thoughts on the new chapter!**


	7. AN

Hey everyone, I've been getting great reviews for my stories even while I haven't updated recently and I want to thank you all for it. I just thought I'd let you know that I am NOT abandoning my stories. I took a long vacation and I'm sorry I haven't found time. I have finals now and I'll be updating hopefully when their over. Thanks again!


	8. Alright

**What's Your Name?**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I only own the plot.**

Previously: "You need to let me take care of myself. No protecting me from guys and no following me around the minute I step into a bar." I was referring to the previous night and to a night back in high school when we went to a party at Sharpay's. The minute I told him I was going to get a drink he wouldn't leave my side for the rest of the night. Talk about claustrophobic.

"Deal, but my rule is no bringing back fights from the past. All it does is bother both of us." He told me simply and I nodded.

"Deal." I said and we shook on it.

**Gabriella's POV**

I stepped into my white dress and watched as the material swept up and over my knees before gracefully falling even just below them. I swept my hair off of my neck and looked in the mirror before letting it fall back down. It curled gently and I moved to sit at the stool in front of the mirror.

After finishing my makeup and strapping on my sandals, I heard a faint ring before bending down to pick up my cell phone.

"Hello." I answered expertly and grinned. "Taylor! Hi!"

"Hey I just wanted to let you know that Chad and I will meet you in the ballroom of the hotel by the refreshment table, it's getting pretty crowded and I want to make sure we can find each other." Taylor responded and I could hear people chattering in the background.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." I flipped the phone closed and made my way to the door. I opened it and gasped from surprise.

**Troy's POV**

I stepped outside of the hotel room and was just about to knock on Gabby's door when it opened for me. My jaw dropped and she gasped with shock. I guess she wasn't suspecting me.

"You look beautiful Gabby." I commented and a faint blush appeared on her face.

"Thank you Troy. You don't look so bad yourself." Gabriella responded. I held out my arm for her and she took it giggling. We made our way out of the hotel and towards a different hotel for our reunion.

We walked through the doors and Gabriella grabbed my hand so we wouldn't lose each other in the crowd. Taylor waved us over and Gabriella shrieked at the sight of her friend. Who knew where we would be in the future, so much had happened but something told me we'd be together.

Gabriella squeezed my hand as Chad's large afro came into view and we both shared a glance, knowing that everything would be alright. We would be alright.

**Sorry guys it took me forever to end this. I'm sorry the story had to end but it had gone through everything possible. I have other stories out and I'll try to update them more often. Thanks for being so patient through these past few months.**


End file.
